


Blue Night

by shineefiction



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineefiction/pseuds/shineefiction
Summary: Jonghyun loves his job as a popular radio jock. He carefully guarded his anonymity and enjoyed normal civilian life, despite the celebrity that his show brings. But what happens when he falls in love with someone who is already smitten with his on-air persona without knowing that it's actually him? Will he be able to convince the object of his affection that the real-life version of him is better than the one streaming through the airwaves?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 44
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was another uneventful day, but he didn’t mind.

He liked it when the bookstore was quiet, and he could spend more time reading the new titles and arranging the old ones. He had worked his whole life to be where he is now, and there is nothing that he regrets. Except maybe hiring a rather talkative young man as an employee.

“Jinki Hyung,” the young man says, fixing the contents of his bag. “Do you mind if I come in an hour late tomorrow? I have a make-up class with one of the professors who doesn’t meet us. Can you believe that? He’s the one that doesn’t show up and WE have to pick up his slack.”

“Sure, Taemin,” he replies, as he pulls down the shades of the storefront windows. “Take your time.”

“Thanks!” He says, a wide smile on his face. He wears his backpack and readies himself for the trip back to his college dorm. “You know, Hyung, sometimes I don’t know why you even have me here. No offense, but it’s not like it’s super busy… You can totally run things on your own…”

“Are you saying you want me to get rid of you?”

The young man’s eyes grow wide as he realizes what his question implied. Bowing profusely, he apologizes. “No, no! Of course not. I’m really grateful for this opportunity! Really grateful! I’m sorry, Jinki Hyung.”

He turns to his young employee and smiles. “It’s alright, Taemin. I know what you mean. But if you really wanna know why I keep you around… I like your company most of the time.”

“Most of the time, huh? That’s cold.”

Jinki’s eyes disappear as a wide smile comes across his face. “I feel like I let you down sometimes! I don’t really talk much, and I think it makes you sad.”

“Okay, yeah, maybe a little… But I swear someday, I’m gonna get you to crack that shy shell of yours. Just wait,” he says, with a strong resolve in his voice.

“I’m sure, you will,” Jinki replies, not having the heart to say just how many people have said the same thing he did and failed. “Take care going home, okay? I hear there’s a virus going around.”

“Yep!” Taemin replies, his muffled voice coming from behind a black face mask. “I’m ready! What about you?”

The older man waves his hand in the air dismissively. “Nah, I don’t need that.”

“Hyung, you really have to go out more. You hardly leave! You work down here and live right up there… Being stuck here all the time isn’t healthy at all,” the employee says, concern dripping from his voice.

Jinki shrugs his shoulders in defeat. He really didn’t know how else to respond to that. Taemin was right; he hardly ever left this place. The bookstore had become his safe place. Just the thought of going back out into the world frightened him.

“Okay… Maybe next time I could at least coax you to get some ice cream?” Taemin says with a smile. “Good night, Hyung! Gotta go. See you tomorrow!”

Jinki waves goodbye as the young man makes his way toward the back exit. No matter how annoying he can be sometimes, Jinki had to admit that Taemin did bring a sense of joy into this place.

“See you, Taemin. Take care.”

Just like that, he was alone again.

Nights used to be the loneliest time of day. Seeing all the shops around him closing and watching everyone going home made him feel that much more isolated from everything else. Jinki carefully slips out of his shoes and into his soft slippers, as he made his way up the back stairs to his modest living space. 

The only thing that occupied his thoughts used to be his nightly routine but as of late, he had found something that gave him comfort.

He takes his dark blue cardigan off and lays it on his well-worn couch. The sound of his grumbling stomach reminded him that he needed to walk toward the fridge to find something to eat. He pulled out one of his frozen dinners and waited patiently for it to finish cooking in the microwave. It wasn’t the most palatable meal, but it was better than having to waste time to cook for himself. He hated putting so much effort into something that he couldn’t share with anyone.

The store owner takes his modest dinner to his work table that faced the largest window in his place. It always provided him with the best view of the night sky, and he could spend hours looking at the moon and the stars. The thought of this soft light traveling a million miles to shine on him was a great comfort.

Jinki turns on his small radio and chooses the record function on his cellphone. Placing the small device near the speaker, he makes sure that he would eat quietly so that his small movements wouldn’t be picked up.

This had quickly become his favorite time of day.

The familiar sound of the catchy jingle bursts through, echoing in every part of the space. Looking up at tonight’s clear sky, he smiles.

“Good evening, dear listeners. Welcome to Blue Night.”

*****

_Hello, Kim Jonghyun-ssi… How are you?_

_I’m not the type of person to write letters to a celebrity, but I guess every letter you receive starts out that way, doesn’t it? Forgive me for taking up your time but I really wanted to tell you how much your program has meant to me._

_Life is hard, right? The unavoidable mess and chaos really makes you evaluate your place in the world. Everyone has their own way of coping, and me? I have retreated. I’ve built a fortress around myself free from most stresses of everyday living. Isolation does have its perks, especially for introverted people like myself, but the heavy price I have to pay is loneliness. It cuts deep, that loneliness. The longer I sit in it, the more I think that I don’t have any strength left to endure. And that’s where you come in._

_Finding your program is like finding a drink of cold water on a hot desert day. It’s fascinating how a person that you have never met could touch your heart deeper than anyone in your reach. With everything you generously share with us, I feel like I know you. And, because you say the things that soothe my weary soul, I feel like you know me too._

_I could say I listen every night, but that would be a lie. I listen all day. I record you on my phone and listen to your comforting words while I work._

_It’s strange to say to someone I don’t know, really… But since you have come into my life, the loneliness isn’t as overwhelming as it used to be. And for that, I am eternally grateful._

_May your days be kind and your health be well._

_Your Loyal Listener,_

_Lee Jinki_

“Hey,” Kibum says, tapping Jonghyun in the shoulder. “Are you alright? You seem troubled.”

Since they’ve met, his Executive Producer had always been sensitive to him and his feelings. Kibum could tell when he was tired, when he was sad, when he felt like celebrating something… After years of working together like this, his colleagues felt more like friends.

“I’m fine,” the DJ says, sitting at attention. “It’s this letter… This guy really loves our show… Like, a lot.”

“That’s why I gave it to you to read,” Minho says, smiling. “It’s sweet, right? It makes all the late nights worth it.”

“Really? Let me see,” Kibum says, snatching the paper from Jonghyun’s hands. He takes one glance at it and dismisses it as just another fan letter. “Another lovesick puppy. Really, Jjong. I don’t get it. Minho’s on the air as much as you are but somehow people are drawn to you.”

“Hey,” Minho says. “You’re making me sound like a charmless potato. That’s not fair. I have fans too.”

Kibum tilts his head at the younger man with a sarcastic look on his face, holding up the entertainment section of today’s newspaper. “Really? Look at this. You have fans like this?”

The words “Blue Night” was sprawled across in big, bold letters, followed by a glowing review of the show they work so hard on night after night.

“Stop it,” Jonghyun says, taking his turn to snatch the newspaper from Kibum’s hands. “This article is about all of us… See? ‘Co-hosts Kim Jonghyun and Choi Minho with the support of their long-time Executive Producer Kim Kibum…’ It’s the show. Not just me.”

“They’re my fans too,” Minho says, sticking his tongue out at Kibum.

The producer rolls his eyes at the mature antics of his on-air talent. This was one of the many times that he wanted to punch him but decides that his athletic build would probably put Kibum at a disadvantage. Besides, there are other things to think about.

“Oh! Before I forget, someone called to say that there’s another story in the works. That elder reporter from The Herald is asking for your picture,” Kibum says.

“Here we go…” Minho says, almost excited for the next few moments to play out.

“Kib, you know I don’t do that.”

“C’mon, Jonghyun! It’s just one picture! And you can be the one to choose which one they’re going to use. Can’t this be the exception to your rule? It’s ‘The Herald,’ Jjong. You know? The most widely circulated newspaper in the country? THE HERALD?”

“If I wanted my face splashed everywhere, I would have become a TV celebrity. I work in radio. As I’ve said a MILLION times before: I like my anonymity, thank you very much. I’m flattered, but no picture,” he says, getting his things.

Minho was mocking the producer in silent laughter and pointing, and Kibum couldn’t hold it in anymore. He reaches for a nearby chair pillow and throws it at the younger man.

“Hey!”

“You deserve it, Ming! I’m just doing my job,” Kibum says, pretending to be furious.

The elder giggles to himself as he decides to get out of there before everything turned ugly. “Bye, guys! See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Jjong!” The two call out, before getting back to fighting with one another.

As he leaves, he decides to keep the one thing that made this night more memorable than all the others. 

Sitting in the driver’s seat of his car, he takes a moment for himself. Jonghyun pulls out the letter from the front pocket of his bag.

It took all of his strength not to break down in tears back at the studio. He knew that he would never hear the end of it from Kibum. But the truth was, this was the most beautiful letter he had ever received in his life. To know that all his hard work meant something to someone else made him happier than he had been in a long time.

He had to meet this guy. He had to.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 6th Anniversary to Blue Night Radio <3

“Hi, can I help you?”

A young, enthusiastic clerk greets him from behind the counter. It was the middle of a weekday afternoon and, not surprisingly, no one else was at the store. Jonghyun internally groans at the realization that he was the only customer around. This always meant that the salespeople would dote on him, and he hated being the center of attention for any circumstance.

“I’m just looking around, thanks.”

“Is there anything, in particular, you were looking for?” the young man asks, moving away from the counter and towards him.

“Actually,” Jonghyun says. “I’m more comfortable going around by myself if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course,” the young man responds, flustered. “I’ll be right over here if you need assistance.”

The DJ throws the clerk a warm smile, relieved that he wasn’t one of those pushy guys that would follow you around wherever you went. He just wanted a quiet visit.

Granted, snooping around on a fan wasn’t the definition of a quiet visit. He was able to trace the envelope that the letter came in and the return address on it led him to this place. It was a quaint little bookstore, and he didn’t mind looking through it at all. Buying a book or five would suffice to show his gratitude, he thinks. That would help his business a lot, seeing as there aren’t a lot of customers. He looks around and finds a copy of one of his favorite titles.

“Excuse me,” Jonghyun says. “There doesn’t seem to be a price tag on this.”

“Oh, good choice,” the clerk beams. “That’s 115,000 won.”

The older man coughs at what he heard. “Um, sorry, did you say 115,000 won?”

“Yes,” the young clerk replies, letting a giggle escape at the customer’s strong reaction. “You see, this is a first edition print, and it’s quite rare. Also, this book features hand-painted illustrations. All the prints of this book going forward only use digital reproductions.”

“And that’s why it costs so much?”

“No,” he responds. “That’s why it’s worth so much.”

“I see,” Jonghyun says, scrunching his nose. “To be fair, I haven’t seen this in any other bookstore. It even has an inscription from the author. Amazing.”

“Yes, we are known for having a highly curated inventory of rare collector’s items. Our owner has extraordinary connections with the local authors,” the clerk says, pointing towards a small space towards the back of the store.

“Ah… That’s the owner over there?”

“Lee Jinki-ssi, yes.”

Jonghyun’s eyes can’t help but wander off to that general direction. He really wanted to catch a glimpse of him. For some weird reason, he was really nervous about everything and didn’t realize that he was tightly clutching onto the book for comfort.

“If you’re interested in that, I can take it to the cashier to that you can freely look around the store more,” the clerk says.

“Uh, I’ll think about it. It’s a pretty hefty price,” Jonghyun says, honestly.

“Sure, I understand,” Taemin says, smiling. “If you want to see recent Bestseller titles, those are located at the front of the store, near the register. I’ll leave you to browse some more.”

“Thanks,” Jonghyun says, absent-mindedly, his attention already leading him somewhere else.

He sneaks closer to the small office, with its door slightly open. Funnily enough, the closer he got, the clearer he heard his own voice. Jonghyun quickly realizes that what was playing was last night’s episode, as soon as he heard himself talking about his beloved pet.

_“For anyone who lives alone, I highly recommend having a pet. I know the responsibility of taking care of another being can be overwhelming but having them to come home to at the end of the day is very comforting.”_

_“Ahh, yes,” Minho says. “Hyung loves his pet dog very much. He shows us pictures of her every day.”_

_“It’s because I’m surprised that other people find her cute. I love her – and let me be clear, this doesn’t change my love for her – but, I honestly think that she’s an ugly dog.”_

Jonghyun hears a chuckle coming from the office that wasn’t part of the recording at all. There was a shyness about it that almost felt as if he was scared to bother anyone else with his laughter. Despite being stifled, it was a genuine expression of joy. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that he had heard in a long time.

He slowly peeks through the small opening of the door and catches a glimpse of the man who had touched his heart, not even twelve hours ago.

His eyes were almost non-existent. He was laughing so much that his eyes disappeared behind his smile, creating two tiny slits that were scrunched up at the sides from happiness. His soft brown hair fell across his face and accented his strong jawline and his high cheekbones. Jonghyun found himself laughing along, as Jinki had that kind of smile that awakened your heart. It was like a burst of sunshine pierced through his life. And his heart started beating in a way that it hadn’t for a long time.

“Oh, shit,” he whispers, feeling warm fuzzies rising up from his stomach.

All he wanted was to say thank you. He didn’t expect to find a man who was beautiful inside and out.

“Hi,” the young man says, suddenly reappearing nearby. “Sorry, but only the staff are allowed back there. Are you sure there isn’t anything that I can help you with?”

Jonghyun gets flustered and starts to immediately walk away from Lee Jinki’s office. “Oh, of course. Sorry, no, I’m good. I’ll get this,” he says, holding up the ridiculously expensive book and heading straight for the cash register.

“Oh, wow!” the young clerk says, his eyes beaming. “Okay, then. Let me ring it up for you.”

As Taemin takes the book and walks behind the register, Jonghyun tries to catch one more glimpse of his loyal listener. Jinki’s head was bowed down now, scribbling something onto a notebook. He looked so gentle and fragile – like the kind of person who enjoyed the simple things in life. He would have given anything to get to know him better, but Jonghyun didn’t have the first clue how.

“That’ll be 115,000 Won,” Taemin says with a huge smile.

“Right,” the older man says, giving his credit card over. “Uh, quick question… Does the owner come out often? It would be nice to know where he gets these titles from. It’s really impressive.”

“Oh, the boss is quite shy,” the young man says, punching in numbers onto the machine. “But he mans the store by himself on my day off, which is Tuesday. If you’re around then, you might get to see him in action.”

“Tuesday,” he replies, his heart jumping at the thought of speaking with Jinki. “I see… Thanks.”

“Thanks so much for your purchase,” Taemin says, handing back Jonghyun’s credit card and his new book. “Enjoy reading!”

“Y-yeah,” he says, craning his neck, praying to see Jinki one last time. The angle from the cashier made it impossible though. He would have to settle for the few memories he captured in his mind. “Bye.”

Taemin watches him walk out of the store, waving his hand furiously. He can’t believe that he made such a big sale. He was so proud of himself.

The faint sound of the door closing was enough to jolt Jinki from his thoughts. He was so engrossed in listening to Blue Night that he had totally missed that someone had come into the store.

“Taemin?” Jinki asks, peeking out of his office. “We had a customer?”

“Yes, Hyung!” Taemin says, jumping up and down. “Guess who just sold that ridiculously expensive book that’s been here forever??”

The older man’s eyes grow wide in surprise. “You finally sold it? Really?”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I deserve a huge raise just for that,” the young man says, adorably prancing around the store.

“Good thing you’re not in charge, then. I’m not about to give you a raise for doing your job,” Jinki teases. “But maybe ice cream would be a nice reward?”

“No way!! You’ll really come out tonight??”

“Sure,” Jinki says with a smile. He didn’t know what had come over him but he suddenly felt a surge of joy as well. “But let’s have dinner here before we head out. Can’t miss Blue Night.”

“Of course, you can’t!” The younger man says, feeling like he had just won the best prize ever. “Hooray! Ice cream!”

*****

A nagging feeling had followed Jonghyun the entire day. There wasn’t a moment that he didn’t regret not talking to Lee Jinki. Truth be told, there had never been anyone that invaded his thoughts like this in such a long time. For some reason, he felt like he had a strong connection with this man. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. Seeing him today and not making a move made Jonghyun feel like he blew his chance.

He was mulling over going back to the bookstore on Tuesday just to see Jinki again when he waltzes into the broadcasting company. As usual, there was no one there but their small team and Jonghyun loved it. Coming into a bare office was definitely one of the perks of having a radio show in the middle of the night.

“Hey, Hyung,” Kibum says, smiling. “You’re early today.”

The young man was always hard at work hours before the show, putting together things that would make his and Minho’s life easier. For all intents and purposes, Kibum was the heart of the team. They wouldn’t have been able to move without him. His passion for the job was infectious and made coming into work that much more enjoyable.

Jonghyun smiles warmly at his hardworking executive producer, finding some much-needed comfort in his presence. He takes a seat on his desk and settles in as Kibum rises to hand him notes for tonight’s show.

“Here’s the program, and the topics for today… For music, we’ve incorporated your recommendations, as usual. I’ll be in the booth with you all night tonight so I can keep an eye on cueing the sound engineers, and—Is there something wrong?”

He forgot that he couldn’t hide anything from Kibum.

“I’m fine,” he says, sighing. “Just regretting something…”

Kibum casually sits on top of the elder man’s desk and crosses his arms. “You don’t look fine. Regret doesn’t look good on you.”

“Thanks,” Jonghyun says, sarcastically. “You know how you wish you could go back and change something? I’m on the verge of giving myself a kick in the butt.”

“You’re being awfully mysterious about this,” the younger man says, getting even more intrigued. “C’mon, Hyung. You never keep things from me. Spill.”

Jonghyun looks up at his colleague and internally surrenders. Kibum already had his eyebrow up in the air and had that determined look in his eye. There was no way that he was getting out of this one.

“Remember the letter last night?”

“Mm-hmm,” the young man says, leaning in closer.

“I… Might have… Found where the guy worked and paid him a visit,” the older man says, closing his eyes and hanging his head low. For sure, Kibum was going to give him grief for this. There was no way to prepare himself for it.

The young man’s jaw drops, and his eyes grow wide.

This wasn’t like Jonghyun at all. Sweet, shy Jonghyun always makes sure that he kept his fans at an arm’s length. He always made sure not to do anything careless that would give away his anonymity. Going out of his way like this only meant one thing: this person had sparked his interest. Greatly.

“Excuse me?” Kibum asks, his voice getting louder by the second. “What do you mean you paid him a visit?”

“I was intrigued,” he replies, getting even more flustered. “You read the letter. It was beautiful! I just wanted to see if the person who wrote it was doing well.”

“And??”

“And… I don’t know if he is. I think he is,” Jonghyun says, getting up to get a glass of water at the pantry. His throat was suddenly closing up with all this excitement. “I saw him, but I couldn’t say anything. I wanted to introduce myself, but I couldn’t.”

Kibum gets up and rushes to keep up with Jonghyun’s fast pace. He watches the older man grab his office mug and fill it with water, hands shaking.

“Hyung,” he says, studying every little gesture that Jonghyun was making. They had known each other for far too long, and there really wasn’t anything that they could keep from one another. All signs pointed to one thing. And it took all of Kibum’s strength to keep from squealing. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you had a little crush!”

“I don’t,” he says, muttering under his breath right before the drink hit his lips.

“Hyung,” Kibum says, hopping up and down. “You’re thirsty! You’re shaking! And you’re fidgety! I never thought I’d see the day!! You’re finally getting out there!! Wait till Minho hears about this!!”

“About what?” Minho says, magically appearing behind them. He already knew that something exciting was going down, and his wide, bright smile was already out to play. “Hello.”

“Jonghyun Hyung has a crush,” Kibum says, clapping out of joy. “Finally!”

“Woooaaah,” Minho says, swooping in to give the older man a hug. “Good for you, Hyung! Who is it?”

“Remember the letter last night?” Kibum replies.

“THAT guy? Did you find him? You mean you stalked a fan?” Minho says, filling his own tumbler with some lukewarm water. “I didn’t think you could ever go for a fan, Hyung, with you being so secretive and all that. This is awesome!”

Kibum was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. “Did you get to talk to him? Was he cute?”

A blush of crimson immediately spread onto Jonghyun’s face. Now that his two friends had clues about it, there was no possible way to back out from telling them everything now. Besides, it felt nice to have someone to talk to about it. At least he wouldn’t have to worry on his own.

“No, I didn’t get to talk to him,” he says, walking briskly back to his desk. “And yes, he was cute. Really cute. Really, really cute. His laugh was… Oh, man.”

Burying his face in his hands, Jonghyun panicked. That same warm feeling, the one that started from his stomach, was making itself known again. It had been so long since he felt this way. He really didn’t know what to do.

“So,” Minho says, closely followed by Kibum. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” the older man replies, genuinely stumped.

“He said in the letter that he listens in every night, right?” Kibum says, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the right. When he got like this, he was clearly plotting something. “Then maybe we can get his attention on-air.”

The executive producer takes the pieces of paper he handed to Jonghyun earlier and makes some last-minute changes to the night’s topics.

*****

“Hyung, you really should be eating better food,” Taemin says, frowning at his plate. “Frozen dinners are for sad, lonely, old guys.”

“What do you think I am?” Jinki replies, chuckling.

“You’re not THAT old! I mean, yeah, you’re old but you’re not like… An Ahjussi. You don’t even look your age,” the young man says.

“Thank you, Taeminnie,” he says, ruffling his employee’s hair. He might be annoying sometimes, but he has grown to love Taemin like a little brother. It was nice to have someone to talk to instead of having nothing but the sound of the radio to keep him company – not that he ever minded.

“Why do you love this show so much, anyway? It’s kind of boring to me,” Taemin says, figuring out if it was safe to ingest certain vegetables.

“The hosts are so warm and encouraging… You should listen more and give it a chance,” Jinki says, turning up the volume.

_“Speaking of different perspectives… You know,” Jonghyun says, engaging in light banter with Minho on-air. “It’s been trendy to go on vacations to other countries nowadays, but I’ve found that it’s also exciting to go around the city.”_

_“Really, Hyung? Why do you say that?”_

_“I found a gem of a bookstore earlier… And I was able to buy a very rare edition of my favorite book. It was a first edition print, had hand-tipped illustrations and even an inscription by the author himself. The owner has great taste in titles. Holding it in my hands gave me such happiness.”_

Jinki’s heart stopped.

The exact title he was describing was the one they had just sold in the shop earlier today.

“Uh, Taemin,” the older man says, his palms starting to break a sweat. “Do you remember the guy who bought the expensive book this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” he replies through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “Kind eyes, really shy, kind of short? Why?”

The older man cranks up the volume of the radio even louder.

_“And I really appreciate hardworking staff. Sometimes talking to disinterested salespeople is a waste of time but the young man who helped me today was very pleasant and knew so much about the books in their store. It was a lovely experience. Local adventures are really worth having.”_

“Wha-what?” Taemin says, his eyes bulging out of his head. “Hyung… Are you saying…?”

“Kim Jonghyun,” Jinki says, his hands shaking.

The thought of it happening was so impossible that he had to say it out loud just to get himself to believe it.

“Kim Jonghyun was in my store today.”


	3. Hello

Getting out of bed today was tough, mostly because thinking about it all made him lose sleep. Tossing and turning, he kept re-listening to the entire broadcast the whole night. After all this time of admiring the show, he couldn’t believe that they even knew he existed. So many thoughts ran through his brain a million miles a minute. Jinki spent hours poring through everything he did that day, and what he could have done differently. Part of him kicked himself for not even catching a glimpse of Kim Jonghyun. But another part of him – the bigger part – wasn’t quite sure if he could handle it.

If it weren’t for Taemin banging on the back door, he might have just spent the entire morning staring at his ceiling.

“Hyung! Are you okay? Should I call for an ambulance? Hyung!”

He knew that if he didn’t get up now, Taemin was really going to send an ambulance to his door. The older man opens the door with a deadpan expression on his face and quickly turns around to get back up to his living space.

“Hyung! Is everything okay?? It’s almost opening time! Are you sick?”

Jinki puts his hand to his temple, trying to ignore the piercing headache he was getting. At this point, he didn’t even know if the headache was because of Taemin’s incessant questions or because he just didn’t get any sleep. Maybe it was both.

“Hyung,” Taemin says, hovering over him like a kid. “You weren’t able to sleep, were you?”

“Not really,” he says, catching a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror near his stairs. “I look like shit.”

“No, you don’t,” the young man replies, happily skipping up the stairs. “You look amazing!’

Jinki rolls his eyes at the obvious bluff and knows exactly what his young friend wants in return. “Sure, Taemin. Grab whatever you want for breakfast.”

He smiles widely and heads over to the refrigerator door. “Thanks, Hyung!”

The clock ticks loudly and he realizes that he only has fifteen minutes before the store opens. He had no idea where his morning went.

“Microwavable sandwiches, toaster treats, flavored yogurt… You have the best breakfast food. These are all the things that my Eomma never let me eat,” Taemin says, rubbing his hands together. “How am I supposed to choose?”

“Just get whatever you want, Taemin,” the elder says, grabbing his towel and heading for the bathroom. “I hardly eat those things, anyway.”

“Awesome!” 

He left the door open just in case Taemin needed some rescuing. The stuff that he wanted to eat was easy to prepare, but with the young man in the kitchen, you never know.

The warm water cascading down his body was actually comforting. He didn’t realize that tossing and turning in bed would make you really tired.

“Are you feeling better now, Hyung?” Taemin shouts, loud enough that his voice could be clearly heard through the sounds of the shower. “I was scared to leave you alone last night. You looked shell-shocked or something!”

“I was,” Jinki shouts. “And no, I don’t feel better.”

“Do you really think that it was Kim Jonghyun that came into the shop yesterday? That was pretty cool, right? That he randomly came in like that?”

“Yeah, cool!” the elder shouts back. Part of him was frustrated that he was completely freaking out right now. He wished that Taemin would just drop the subject altogether. It wasn’t as if he needed any help to think about it more.

“What if he comes back?” Taemin says, his voice suddenly loud and echoing through the bathroom.

Jinki is scared out of his wits when he sees a shadow from the other side of the curtain.

“Crap! What the hell,” the elder says, jumping in fright. “Taemin! Do you mind?? I’m in the shower!”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind. I’m just by the door. It’s okay, go take your shower,” the young man says, his munching sounds coming through. “He might come back. He was asking about you.”

Jinki immediately stops the water and pokes his head out. His head was a bubbly mess of shampoo and some of it was dripping down his face, almost blinding him in one eye. But he didn’t care. This was more important.

“What? He was asked about me?”

“Yeah,” Taemin says, taking a large, crunchy bite out of one of the toaster treats. “It was kind of weird. He was snooping around in the back and was asking if you ever came out to tend the store. I didn’t really think anything of it then.”

“And?? What did you say?”

“Not much,” he says, giggling at how crazy Jinki looked. “That you owned the store and that you ran it by yourself on Tuesdays.”

“Oh, God,” he says, going back in and finishing his shower.

“Relax, Hyung! I’m kidding,” Taemin says, taking another big bite and talking through a mouthful. “Why are you so stressed about it anyway? I thought you were a big fan. Aren’t you supposed to be happy about all this?”

This was the exact thing that he had been thinking about the whole night. Jinki sighs, surrendering to Taemin’s inquiries. Maybe it would do him well to talk about this with someone. “I know, I know... But when I think about him knowing who I am… I’m scared out of my mind. I’m a nobody. I’m not good enough to face him.”

“Are you kidding?” Taemin says, his voice getting so loud that it made Jinki jump. “Hyung, you are the best guy I know. Literally, the best guy! What are you talking about? If anyone deserves attention, it’s you!”

Jinki smiles to himself. For all his quirks, Taemin could be so sweet.

“Don’t stress about it, Hyung. I doubt that he’ll come by again. Just enjoy the memory,” he continues. “Not many people get to say that they had a close encounter with their idol.”

“Good point,” the older replies, utterly surprised that he was able to get through his morning routine with someone literally waiting for him at the bathroom door. “Can you close the door now? I need to dress up.”

“Okay,” the young man mumbles through another mouthful of food.

At last, Jinki hears the door click closed. Maybe Taemin was right. He shouldn’t be on edge about all this. It was better to be grateful. Kim Jonghyun knew his name. And that was more than enough for him.

*****

“Are we ever getting out of the car?” Kibum asks, rolling his eyes.

They had been sitting in the elder’s luxury vehicle for some time now and Kibum knew exactly why. Jonghyun was stalling.

“Of course, we will,” he answers, defensively. “I’m just finishing my coffee. They sell pretty expensive stuff. It would be rude to bring any drinks inside.”

“Riiight,” the younger says. He wasn’t buying this one bit. They’ve been friends long enough to know when he was nervous… Extremely nervous. “You know, if your hands are shaking that much then you probably shouldn’t be having any more caffeine.”

Jonghyun quickly shoves his hand free hand into his pocket. “I’m not shaking,” he lies.

“Sure, you aren’t,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “Hyung, you told me to make sure that you wouldn’t chicken out and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

The elder heaves a sigh and takes a tentative sip from his cardboard takeaway cup. All of his energy was concentrated on not getting out of this parking space and driving back home. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Jinki… The thought of being rejected was completely terrifying him.

“Just remember what we talked about. Tell him we got his letter and invite him to the station. Easy. Right?” His friend says, soothingly.

He looks up the rearview mirror and sees the shop in the distance. For far too long, he trudged through life devoid of anything that sparked the fire in his heart. Now that he had found it, he was second-guessing himself. It was a strange, refreshing sensation – to feel his innermost wants and fears colliding.

“That’s it,” Kibum says, getting the keys from the ignition. “Get out. We’re going.”

The younger immediately gets out of the vehicle, heading towards the direction of the shop. Jonghyun knew that Kibum wouldn’t hesitate to lock him in there if he got pissed enough at him. He rushes after him, his heart pounding even more.

“But,” the older says, panicked. “The store probably isn’t even open yet! See?”

They both look towards the shop and sure enough, the lights weren’t on and the sign on the door says that it was closed. The young man almost caved in to defeat, when at that exact moment, a young man flips the sign and opens the door to put out a chalkboard on the sidewalk.

“Yup, I saw THAT,” Kibum says with a satisfied smirk. He points to the shop with excitement and takes the elder’s drink out of his hand. “Go on.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Jonghyun asks, the color almost draining from his face. The thought of finally facing Jinki was already making him so nervous—let alone the thought of facing him alone.

“Trying to get someone’s attention with a chaperone lurking around isn’t a good look, Hyung. I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Jonghyun looks down at the concrete with a worried look on his face, not moving an inch.

“Do you want a shot with this guy or not?” Kibum asks, in the blunt way that only he can.

“Of course, I do, but…”

“No buts,” the younger says, turning the elder’s shoulders towards the shop and pushing him forward. “We have never seen you like someone this much before. You are going to do this. Go, Hyung!”

Jonghyun lets himself be pushed and his feet march towards the shop, his heart filling with an inexplicable amount of anticipation and worry. Suddenly, there was no one forcing him to walk that way except for his own body. It was like his feet had a mind of their own and in no time, he had his hand on the doorknob, ready to push it open.

He looks back at the younger who was waving his fist in the air enthusiastically, mouthing “Fighting!” It was comforting to know that if he crashed and burned, at least a friend was there to run to. It was now or never. Never had opening a door terrified him this way before.

Taemin’s eyes almost bug out of his head when he sees who walked into the shop. He quickly bows and greets him.

“Oh! Hello! So nice to see you back!”

Jonghyun smiles at the kind young man, bowing back. He was astonished at how bright this guy was being, at the start of his workday.

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but I think I know who you are,” the young man says, his eyes twinkling. “Kim Jonghyun-ssi?”

“I guess you were listening last night, huh?” He asks, an embarrassed blush on his face. It was always awkward for him whenever he got recognized, which is why he tried to avoid it at all costs. Lucky for him, Minho and Kibum had already coached him on what to do this time. He smiles and offers a hand out. “It’s nice to see you again. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name last time.”

“Taemin!” He exclaims. The young man takes Jonghyun’s hand and shakes it like it was the most important handshake in the world, all the while bowing repeatedly. “My name is Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun-ssi! It’s an honor to meet you like this! Jinki Hyung will be so excited to know that you’re back! He’s your biggest fan!”

“Actually,” Jonghyun says, touching the nape of his neck. “That’s what brought me here. I wanted to see if he was in? Do you think I could talk to him for a bit?”

“Of course!” Taemin says, smiling widely. “Please wait here, Jonghyun-ssi! I’ll call him for you!”

The young man runs to the back excitedly, knowing that this would make his boss extremely happy. But he suddenly remembers the conversation that they just had. There was no way that Jinki would head out confidently knowing that Kim Jonghyun was waiting for him in the middle of the shop. Taemin runs up the stairs to Jinki’s place, deciding to carry out a different plan.

“Hyung,” he says, trying to sound flustered. “Hyung, something came for you and they didn’t allow me to sign for it. It has to be you. They’re at the shop now.”

The older man runs his hand through his slightly damp hair, rushing to get down.

“Wait a minute,” Taemin says, standing in front of the elder. He quickly smoothens out Jinki’s shirt and makes sure that it falls squarely across his shoulders. The young man looks over his hair and tries to flatten the stubborn baby hair standing on the crown of his head.

“What are you doing?”

“There,” he says, tilting his head to the side. “I guess this is as good as it’s gonna get.”

Jinki shakes his head as he steps around Taemin. Sometimes he really didn’t understand the young man at all. “There are days that I genuinely wonder how I put up with you.”

He rushes down the stairs and sees a man browsing through their latest releases. With each step he took, it became clearer that he was certainly not a delivery man. No one who delivered packages for a living dressed this well while on the job.

Panic comes over him as he realizes that Taemin had set him up. There was no way that this man was who he thought it could be. There was absolutely no way.

The stranger turns around when he hears Jinki’s tentative footsteps drawing nearer. Jinki had never seen a more handsome man in his life.

“Hello… Lee Jinki-ssi?”

The store owner’s heart almost stopped when he heard the stranger speak. With the hundreds of hours he spent listening to that voice, there was no way he could be mistaken about who it belonged to.

“Kim Jonghyun,” Jinki quietly whispers to himself, bowing lowly.

He could feel his knees shaking, and he wished that he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of the person he admired the most. Jinki couldn’t bring himself to return his guest’s gaze. All he could muster to do was to glance at him from time to time, and that was enough to make him that much more nervous. He was gorgeous.

“H-Hello,” he says, his voice shaking terribly. It was all he could think of to say.

“Hi… Good morning… I dropped by your shop yesterday and wanted to say how much I enjoyed it. My name is Kim Jonghyun. I hope I’m not intruding on anything,” he says, gingerly scratching the behind his head. As he touched his own skin, he noticed that he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Jinki was way more handsome than he anticipated. He had longish brown hair that fell across his face in an adorably disheveled way. His large round-rimmed eyeglasses didn’t do much to hide his beautiful eyes. They were the kind of eyes that expressed emotions so easily. Too bad that he couldn’t quite stare into them like he wanted to, with Jinki mostly looking down at the floor. His shoulders were hunched over and he fidgeted with his hands, letting the DJ know that he was a painfully shy person. He reminded himself to be kind and gentle around him – not that he intended on being anything else.

“No, no,” he says, softly. “I hope there is something that I can help you with, Jonghyun-ssi. Do you want to return your purchase?”

“Oh, no,” Jonghyun replies, quickly. “There’s no problem with the book at all! I love it. I just… This is a bit embarrassing, but I didn’t really come here that innocently. I wanted to let you know that I got your letter. I really wanted to thank you in person, but I guess I was too nervous to do it yesterday. Thank you for loving our program. I appreciate it more than I can say.”

Jinki’s heart almost stops. It was true; he wasn’t imagining it. Kim Jonghyun really did visit his shop specifically, just for him. There were so many things that the owner wanted to say, but for some reason, he couldn’t form anything coherent. This was the happiest moment of his life.

“It’s my pleasure,” he says meekly.

“There’s something else,” Jonghyun says. “I… We at the station were wondering if you wanted to drop by and watch the airing tonight… Or any other night that you want. Anytime is fine.”

“I can be there tonight,” he says in response quickly. “Thank you very much for your invitation.”

“Of course,” he says, not being able to hide the wide smile on his face. Jonghyun reaches into his pocket and retrieves a business card to hand to Jinki. “Here’s the address. You can come around 9:30 so we can give you a little tour before the show and all that.”

“I-I’ll be there,” Jinki says, clutching the card a bit too firmly.

“Okay,” he replies, looking so relieved. Jonghyun bows his goodbyes and smiles warmly at his new friend. “I’ll see you then. Thank you, Lee Jinki-ssi.”

Stunned, all Jinki could do in response was bow back and watch Jonghyun walk out the door.

As the small bell on the door tinkles, the owner suddenly remembers to breathe. He takes in a sharp breath and tries to calm himself. In his palm, he held the only thing that told him he didn’t just dream the whole thing. He pats his chest to comfort his racing heart, as he quietly whispered to himself.

“What the heck just happened?”


	4. Shy

“Bye, Jinki Hyung!!”

Everyone in the studio smiled and waved goodbye, and Jinki couldn’t help but return the enthusiasm. But it wasn’t like he was forcing anything. Being in the studio was very exciting. They were all so kind, and it was truly an experience that he would never forget.

He and Jonghyun close the office door behind them and walk down the hall towards the elevator.

“Did you like the show?” Jonghyun asks, his heart pounding with anticipation. He always made sure that he did his best, but tonight was extra special. He was so nervous that he would mess up in front of Jinki.

“It was amazing,” Jinki replies, shyly. “It’s really different to see you guys in action like that. You make it seem so easy. I didn’t know that it took so much to put on a show.”

“Yeah,” he replies, quite relieved. “The team does a great job.”

The elevator arrives, and the doors open swiftly. Jonghyun holds the door open and gestures for Jinki to go in first, and it was enough to make Jinki blush. They make their way inside and press the button to the parking garage. The elder searched around for something to talk about when he realized that there was an entire array of gifts in his arms.

“It was really sweet of Kibum-ssi to give me all this. I don’t know how to thank him,” the elder says, peeking into his precious loot bag.

The producer handed him various things to remember his first visit to the show: a memory stick filled with official recordings of Blue Night, a mug, tonight’s script with notes and autographs from the whole team, and a jacket with the station logo. It was Jinki’s most favorite gift he had ever gotten.

“I can’t believe he had to insist so much,” Jonghyun says, smiling at the memory of shy Jinki being given his gift. “Was it really so hard to believe that he put that together just for you? We really prepared for your visit.”

Jinki couldn’t help the smile coming onto his cheeks. He didn’t mean to be rude… He just didn’t think that he was worth going through all that trouble for. They had been way too kind to him. He wasn’t used to that.

“Thank you so much, Jonghyun-ssi,” he says, looking down at the floor.

The elevator stops and the doors open, and Jinki follows Jonghyun in the unfamiliar parking lot.

“And thank you also for offering to take me home. You really don’t have to.”

“We can’t let our biggest fan take the bus this late at night. I won’t have it,” he says, stopping in front of his car and opening the door on the passenger’s side. “After you.”

The store owner couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen a car this nice up close, let alone ride in it.

Jonghyun smiles at Jinki’s adorable reaction. His eyes were wide, and he clutched his paper bag so tightly like the car had scared him in some way.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No! No,” he replies, flustered. “I’m sorry. You have a really nice car.”

“Thank you… I’m glad you like it,” Jonghyun smiles, holding the car door open wider. “This is the first thing I saved up to buy. I always wanted one of these. Hop in.”

The older takes a deep breath and steps inside, terrified at the thought of being so close to Kim Jonghyun for an extended period of time. He wrings his hands together as he watches the DJ circle the car and walk to the driver’s side. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, as Jonghyun comes into the car and gets ready to drive.

Being this close, he could catch a whiff of how great Jonghyun smelled like. His cologne was memorable – the kind of scent that’s rare enough to associate only him with. This really didn’t help Jinki control the butterflies in his stomach, and he tries to steady himself by taking a shallow breath.

“Don’t forget to buckle up,” he says, pointing to the seatbelt.

“Oh,” Jinki replies, flustered. “Right.”

He pulls on the seatbelt and tries to click it in place, but this fancy car didn’t have the same kind of mechanisms he was used to. It was such a struggle to figure out how to fasten himself in, and he was started to panic when Jonghyun turned the key and started the engine.

“Do you need help?”

He shakes his head, not wanting to be that person who couldn’t get a simple seatbelt on. Unfortunately, the more flustered he became, the more he struggled to complete his task.

“Here,” Jonghyun says, with a smile. “Let me.”

Their hands briefly brush each other’s as Jonghyun takes the end of the seatbelt and clicks it in place with no fuss at all.

“Th-Thanks,” Jinki says, shyly. He was so embarrassed by the whole thing that he started to slink back behind the gift bag in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Jonghyun says, smiling. Jinki was being way more adorable than he had prepared for. “Don’t be… It took me weeks to learn how to wear this thing, too. Guess it wasn’t made for simple people like us. Ready to go?”

Jinki nods his head, thankful that the younger wasn’t making fun of him. He notices the DJ put his hands on the wheel and hesitates as if he forgot something. Jonghyun heaves a big sigh and turns his head towards Jinki.

“Jinki-ssi,” he says, so urgently that he almost stumbled over his own words. “Do you mind if I call you sometime? I know it’s too late now, and you have to get back home. But maybe we can hang out some other time without work getting in the way…”

The owner stares at him with wide eyes, not really believing what he was hearing. It was as if time stopped for a few seconds. He saw Jonghyun’s lips move but the words he heard didn’t seem to make any sense. Was he really asking to spend more time with him?

The awkward silence was making Jonghyun completely nervous, and he was afraid that he had scared Jinki away.

“No pressure,” he says, trying to backtrack. “Only if you want to.”

The elder tries his best to hide behind the gift bag again, trying not to let the growing blush on his cheeks show.

“... Sure,” he finally replies. “I would love that.”

*****

“I’m so bummed that I wasn’t there!” Taemin says, holding up the jacket and admiring it. “You got a lot of nice stuff!”

“Yeah,” Jinki says, pushing his glasses up onto his face. “Everyone was so nice. I had a wonderful time.”

“A wonderful time, huh?” Taemin says, leaning in closer to inspect his boss’ face. “Was it because of the show, or because of SOMEONE?”

The older sighs and takes his precious merchandise back from Taemin’s small hands. “It was a fun evening at my favorite program. Why does it have to be about him?”

A mischievous smile comes over Taemin’s face. “I didn’t even say who…”

Jinki throws Taemin a dagger look and walks back to his office to keep his things. “If you’re so interested in him, maybe you should take my place tomorrow then.”

The elder’s body tensed up suddenly when he realized what he had let slip.

“Tomorrow?” Taemin asks, his eyebrows furrowed, following him. “What’s tomorrow?”

The owner simply turns his back and pretends to sort out the things in his office. Truth was, he didn’t know how to get out of this one, and he prayed that it would be one of those things that would slip past Taemin.

“Wait… Did he ask you out??”

“No. Of course, not,” Jinki replies, annoyed that the younger could even think of such a thing. “He just wants to hang out.”

He quickly turns his attention back to opening the newest shipment of books that were sitting in the corner of his office. Never had he used a cutter with so much force. This whole conversation was making him nervous.

The truth was, he was doing his best to convince himself that this indeed was NOT a date. Being the serial overthinker that he is, he went through last night’s events repeatedly, trying to find some kind of clue to what the invitation really meant. He would never let himself think that this was an actual date. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“A ‘hang out,’ huh? Okay, let’s break this down,” Taemin says, folding his arms across his chest. “Exactly WHERE is this ‘hang out’ of yours?”

“I don’t know,” he replies, still sorting through the books. Jinki was doing his utmost to pretend like the topic of this conversation wasn’t a big deal. “He’s picking me up for lunch, that’s all I know.”

“Lunch,” the younger says, putting his index finger on his chin. “Lunches aren’t exactly ‘date’ sort of meals. But then again, your man works at night, so…”

“He is NOT my man,” Jinki snaps back.

“Yet,” Taemin says, wagging his eyebrows. “C’mon, Hyung! Why are you being so uptight about this? The love of your life wants to see you again! Date or not, I think you have a right to be excited. Don’t think too much of it.”

“It is NOT a date, and he is NOT the love of my life, okay? I’m just a fan. We are just having lunch. Don’t get silly ideas,” Jinki says, finally having enough of it and handing Taemin a stack of brand new books. “Here, make yourself useful and put these into the system. I’ll bring you more later. Go!”

Taemin pouts and heaves a sigh. “Fine. You’re no fun.”

Jinki shakes his head as he watches his only employee walk out of his office. A part of him wanted to curse Taemin for encouraging him to have those kinds of thoughts. But a bigger part was thankful that he was there to be happy for him. At least he was right about one thing: Nothing could stop him from being excited over seeing Jonghyun again.

*****

The incessant ringing of the station ID pierced through his sleep. He must be dreaming. Ten in the morning was too early for a work call.

Jonghyun rolls over in his bed and reaches toward his nightstand. With his eyes still closed, he presses a button and brings his work cellphone to his ears.

“Yeah,” he groans.

“What happened? Is he there with you? Can you talk?”

“Kibum. What the hell,” he whines. “I’m sleeping!”

“Not anymore,” he says, the clinging of a spoon against a cup ringing in the background. “If he’s not there, then you can talk. Spill. Tell us everything.”

“Who do you mean by ‘us’?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“Hi, Hyung!” Minho shouts from the background.

“What the hell are you two already doing together at this hour??”

“You say it like it’s suspicious,” Kibum answers, clicking his tongue. “Normal people are at work at this hour. Our shifts start earlier than yours on some days, just so you know. Stop changing the subject and tell us how last night went. I’m dying!”

“Fine,” he answers, sitting up with a grunt. “God, you’re so pushy.”

“Still not answering my question!” Kibum says, in a sarcastic, sing-song voice. “So? How was it? Is he a bad kisser, that’s why you’re alone right now?”

“Kibum, geez,” Jonghyun says, not that surprised at how his friends are asking him about the new guy. “Stop it with all that. It’s not like that at all.”

“Yeah, man,” Minho says. “Didn’t you see how Jonghyun Hyung was glancing at him all night?”

“Of course, I noticed,” Kibum says. “It was pretty hard to miss.”

Both of them giggled loudly, getting a huge kick out of teasing Jonghyun. Times like these were rare, and they were not going to let it slip past them.

“Did he like the stuff we gave him? I was afraid he got offended or something. He really didn’t want to take it at first,” Kibum says.

“Yeah, he loved it,” Jonghyun says, smiling as he remembered the way Jinki clung onto the gift bag. “Turns out, he’s just really shy. He just didn’t want to trouble anyone. You guys should have seen how he held the gifts. It was like he was holding a newborn baby or something.”

“Aww,” Kibum coos. “How adorable!”

“Seriously, Hyung. He was cute,” Minho says. “And really nice. He seemed exactly like the kind of guy that would write a letter like that. So, what happened when you guys left?”

“I just took him home, and that’s it. End of story. He’s really shy. I could barely get anything out of him. The car ride was so quiet,” Jonghyun replies.

“Really? That’s it? Weak,” Kibum replies. He could almost see the younger rolling his eyes at him.

“I also asked him out for lunch tomorrow…”

“There you go,” Minho says. “Progress! Slowly but surely.”

“He said yes?” Kibum asks.

“Yeah… It took a while for him to tell me though. At first, I thought I scared him. Maybe I came on too strong. I guess I have to get used to how shy he is. I’m picking him up at the bookstore,” Jonghyun replies.

“Okay,” Kibum says. “I guess that'll do for now. We’ll let you go back to sleep then.”

“No, Hyung! Come in to work! I want to spend as much time with you now before you get coupled-up and forget all about us,” Minho says, laughing.

Jonghyun snorts out a short laugh and sighs. His friends have so much energy when it comes to teasing him. Instead of getting upset, he finds it endearing. He knows it’s their way of showing him that they care.

“I’m hanging up! Bye!”

He presses the button and places his cellphone back on his nightstand. Smiling to himself, he gets back in between his sheets and tries to fall back asleep… To the sweet memories of Jinki.


End file.
